Camping with the Pretty Committee
by dancergirl8295
Summary: The Pretty Committee goes camping with the boys! Much better summary inside!
1. Intro

I don't own the Clique……

It's the summer before senior year and Derrick, Cam, Josh, Chris and Kemp make a bet with the Pretty Committee that they can't last one week in the woods. Sleeping in tents, sitting around the fire and just enjoying Mother Nature.

The Pretty Committee 

Massie: Is determined to win the bet and beat Derrick. She will do whatever it takes even if that means sleeping in a TENT for a whole week.

Claire: Doesn't mind camping that much but she does mind spending a whole week with Cam the guy who broke her heart into a million pieces.

Alicia: Didn't go to Spain this summer but wish she had. She hates camping the most out of the whole Pretty Committee. She has a Spanish boyfriend that she met at one of her dad's parties but what will happen when she spends a whole week with Josh?

Dylan: She is now a size 2 and loving it but not loving camping. Thinks Massie is crazy for agreeing to the bet with the boys.

Kristen: Missing her boyfriend Dune who went away for the whole summer but maybe she won't miss him so much when she starts to see Kemp in a different way.

The Boys 

Derrick: Doesn't really care about winning the bet all he cares about is he gets to spend a whole week with Massie.

Cam: Has been trying to apologize to Claire this summer but she wont answer any of his calls. At least he has a whole week to try and win her back.

Josh: Misses Alicia and will do just about anything to win her back. He thinks Derrick is crazy for thinking a camping trip is a good way to win the girls back.

Chris: Likes Dylan but everytime he's around her he gets nervous. Will he every be able to get over his fear and tell Dylan how he really feels.

Kemp: Has his eye on Kristen and is ready to show her that underneath his perverted comments he can be a really sweet guy.

**Review please and tell me if I should continue this story! Thanks :) **


	2. Here we go

I don't own the clique………..

The Pretty Committee is having there weekly Friday night sleepover and they were all complaining about the fact that Massie agreed to this camping trip.

"Mass I can't go camping I just cant" Alicia whined while texting her Spanish boyfriend Matt. She was also complaining to him about this wonderful camping trip.

"But we can win its only one week" Massie said confidently. Even though on the inside she wasn't sure if they could win. This was going to be one of the Pretty Committee's toughest challenges yet.

"But its camping I mean Lake Placid was bad enough but there talking about sleeping in tents, cooking over a fire, and doing god knows what else" Dylan said. She was braiding Claire's hair and she was pulling her hair harder and harder as she talked.

"Ow! Dylan! I know your mad but don't take it out on my hair" Claire said.

"Oh sorry Claire" Dylan patted Claire on the head and then continued to braid her hair again, gently of course. The girls giggled.

"When do we have to leave?" Kristen asked.

"Umm I am not sure" Massie said then jumped up on her bed next to Alicia.

"Someone call them and ask" Claire said.

The girls were silent and they all looked at each other.

"Fine I will" Massie volunteered. "Throw me my phone" she demanded. Kristen tossed her, her phone and Massie hit speed number 7. It rang 3 times then he answered.

"Hey Block! You girls ready for camping" Derrick said. She could hear the rest of the guys in the back round laughing.

"When are we leaving?" Massie asked getting straight to the point.

"Not even a hello Derrick how are you today" Derrick laughed.

"Just answer the question"

"How about tomorrow at 12 it's like a 4 hour drive"

"WHAT we haven't even started to pack yet" Massie yelled so loudly Derrick had to move the phone away from his ear.

"Whoa calm down you still have the rest of the night its only 7"

"But I have to go shopping"

"Oh well we will pick you ladies up at 12 bye" Derrick said quickly and hung up before he heard another one of Massie's screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Massie screamed. Problay all of Westchester could hear her.

"What" all the girls shouted in unison. Dylan stopped braiding Claire's hair, Alicia stopped texting and Kristen looked up from her magazine.

"We have to leave tomorrow at 12" Massie said then ran to her closet.

"What! But were not even packed yet" Alicia yelled.

"Okay listen have Isaac take all of you home sleepover canceled. Then you guys pack and be back at my house at 12 got it." Massie said as she searched through her closet for camping material clothing so far nothing.

"Alright bye" the girls said then left.

The next morning Massie woke up after a very long hard night of packing. She got a very long shower thinking this could be her last time in a nice hot shower. She got changed then packed some more. As she was packing she heard her phone vibrate on her dresser.

**Derrick: Hey were outside your house U ready? **

"Great here we go" Massie said sarcastically. She kissed Bean goodbye and headed downstairs. She wouldn't be able to carry all her stuff downstairs by herself she needed help. When she got outside there was only the guys down there not one Pretty Committee member not even Claire and she lived not even 2 minutes away.

"Hey guys I am going to need help with my stuff" Massie called to them from her front door.

"I will help" Derrick said and jogged towards the door.

"Aren't the rest of them coming" Massie asked.

"How much stuff do you have?" Derrick asked shocked.

"Not enough trust me" Massie rolled her eyes and headed upstairs with Derrick close behind her.

"Whoa Block were only going for a week" Derrick said when they got to her room and he saw all Massie's stuff. She had 1 very large suit case, 2 medium ones and a small one.

"But were going to be in the woods you have to be prepared and if you think I am bad you don't even want to see Alicia" Massie laughed.

"You have a point but we might not have enough room for all of this" Derrick smiled staring at the very large suit case that problay weighed as much as Massie.

"Here carry this one down first" Massie pointed to the large one. "Good luck" Massie smirked, patted the suitcase and left.

"This is going to be great" Derrick muttered to himself.

When Massie got down there she saw Claire down there with 2 medium sized bags. "Claire do you need help with the rest of your stuff" Massie asked once she reached Claire and the rest of the guys.

"Umm no this is it. Why how much did you-"Claire gasped when she saw Derrick come through the door with a very large suit case. "Is that all for you?"

"Duh" Massie rolled her eyes. "And there's more too"

"Wow I should have expected this" Claire said.

Then Kristen came and she had 2 medium sized bags and 1 small bag. "Hey" Kristen said as she set down her bags next to Massie's and Claire's.

"Hey" they replied. Then Derrick dropped the rest of Massie's bags in the pile they formed. "You have WAY too much stuff" Derrick said then walked over to the guys.

"If he would have given me more time I could have packed a lot more" Massie said as the guys came over to them to them.

"Hey Kristen" Kemp smiled.

"Hey" she replied. Claire and Massie exchanged confused glances.

"So it's already 12:15 where are Alicia and Dylan?" Derrick complained.

"I'm here" Dylan called and walked towards them. She wasn't carrying anything well except a turkey sandwich in her right hand.

"Where is your stuff" Kristen asked.

"Oh yeah someone needs to go get that" Dylan said remembering her bags were still in her car.

"I can help you with those" Chris raised his hand.

"Okay good I wish you luck and you might want to take at least 2 trips, you know so you don't hurt yourself" Dylan said then patted Chris on the back for good luck and took a big bite out of her sandwich.

"Now all we need is Alicia" Josh said watching for her.

Then Alicia came walking up carrying one small suit case and her purse. "Hey guys"

"Wow did you pack light" Massie said shocked about how little she packed.

"No there's still more see?" Alicia said pointing to her boyfriend Matt coming up carrying a very large suit case slightly bigger than Massie's and a medium sized bag.

"You know he's not coming with us there's not enough room" Josh said as Matt dropped Alicia's bags in the pile.

"I know I wasn't planning on coming" Matt said. He looked almost exactly like Josh but with shorter hair and had blue eyes.

There was an awkward silence until Chris came up with all Dylan's bags she had 3 medium bags, 1 small bag and 1 large suitcase but it was smaller than Massies and Alicia's at least. He threw them in the huge pile of the girls stuff. "Wow" Chris said as all of the guys stared amazed of how much girls could pack. The guys only packed one bag each.

"Yeah well we should problay try to get all this stuff in the car" Massie said. The rest of the girls nodded.

"Okay change of plans were taking 3 cars" Derrick said. The rest of the guys minus Matt nodded.

"The Pretty Committee rides together" Massie said to the guys as they were trying to fit the girl's bags into Cam, Josh and Derrick's car. Well Matt wasn't helping he and Alicia were sitting on the front lawn making out and saying how much they would miss each other.

"No your not riding together its not your car I decide who rides where" Derrick said as he shut the trunk of his car. He fit Massie's, Kristen's, Kemps and his own stuff in there, it was packed full mostly of Massie's purple bags.

"Lets go Block you ride with me" Derrick said and opened the passenger seat door and gestured for her to go in.

"That's okay" Massie said and walked passed him and got in the back seat of the car and slammed the door shut and smirked at him through the window.

"Whatever" Derrick rolled his eyes. "Kristen and Kemp you 2 can ride with us" he shouted at them.

"Okay" they said and jogged to the car. Kristen got in the back beside Massie and Kemp sat in the front.

In Cams car there was Cam driving, Chris in the front seat and Claire and Dylan in the back. With all of there bags stuffed in Cams trunk.

Josh was sitting in his car waiting for Alicia to be done saying goodbye to her boyfriend. She finally got in the car then she rolled down her window and shouted I miss you to Matt. Josh rolled his eyes.

"I know I am going to miss you too call me" Matt shouted back and smiled at her.

"I will I promise" Alicia said then they got into a miss you, miss you more fight through Alicia's car window. Until Josh couldn't take it any longer "Okay you will miss each other we get it" Josh yelled.

"Alright" Matt said kissed Alicia then headed towards his car.

After he drove off Alicia turned to Josh and hit him in the arm with her purse "Way to ruin a moment Josh"

Josh rolled his eyes and followed Derrick and Cam out of the Block estate.

**Review please! I know not a very exciting chapter **


	3. Car ride

I don't own the Clique………..

Derrick's car 

"I sure hope I remembered everything." Massie said to no one in particular as Derrick drove out of the Block Estate.

"Well you brought half your house." Derrick joked.

Massie rolled her eyes "So Kristen how's Dune?"

"Who's Dune?" Kemp asked turning around in his seat to face Kristen.

"My boyfriend." Kristen said in a 'Duh' voice.

"Why do you care Kemp?" Massie asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"I could care less" Kemp said and turned back in his seat.

"Sure" Massie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he's not coming back until September" Kristen told Massie.

"Oh what a shame" Kemp muttered.

"Jealous much" Derrick laughed.

"Shut up" Kemp said and faced the window the rest of the ride. While Kristen told Massie how much she was going to miss Dune.

Cam's Car 

"I can't believe were going camping." Dylan groaned as they pulled out of the Block Estate.

"It wont be that bad" Claire reassured her. Even though Claire knew this wasn't going to be fun at all. Spending a week with Cam was only going to lead to trouble and she didn't need any trouble right now. She wanted a care free summer which now wasn't going to happen.

"What's so bad about camping?" Cam asked.

"Do you really have to ask that question!? Okay for one there's bugs, two sleeping in a tent with bugs, three the smell of bugs and last eating around bugs." Dylan said as she grabbed a chocolate bar out of her purse and gave half to Claire.

"Wow I take it you don't like bugs." Chris laughed. Cam laughed too but Claire didn't she was with Dylan on the whole scared of bugs thing.

"Duh, who would like those creepy critters." Dylan said with chocolate in her mouth which wasn't very lady like, as Massie would say. But she didn't care this was her last time eating not around bugs, she had to make the most of it.

Josh's car 

There car was silent accept for the sound of Alicia flipping the pages of her magazine. It stayed silent for about 15 minutes until Josh finally had the gusts to say something.

"So you really like this Matt guy?" Josh asked praying she would say no but of coarse she didn't.

"Yeah I do I met him at one of my dads parties and we just kind of clicked you know." Alicia said looking up from her magazine for the first time in 15 minutes.

"Yeah remember we 'clicked'" Josh said then smiled.

"Yeah and remember when you said we should break up and see other people." Alicia said meanly.

"Yeah but I thought that's what you wanted" Josh said keeping his eyes on the road.

"No Josh it's what you wanted. You wanted to date other girls, I didn't want to date any other guy. I was happy, it was you who wasn't happy" Alicia said tears backing up in her eyes as she remembered the time Josh broke up with her.

"I'm sorry and if I could go back and change-"Josh started to say then Alicia cut him off.

"But Josh you can't change what happened and I'm with Matt now so you got what you wanted were seeing other people." Alicia said as a tear escaped from her eye and landed on her magazine.

**Review please and next chapter is when they get to the camp. I might update today or tomorrow not sure yet :) **


	4. Arrival

I don't own the Clique……….

"Well isn't this place just lovely." Massie said as they all got out of the car.

"I knew you would like it." Derrick smirked getting their bags out of the car.

Massie rolled her eyes and watched as Cam's car pulled in right next to them.

"What is that smell?" Dylan asked as soon as she got out of the car. She started fanning in front of her face trying to get the smell away.

"That's called fresh air princess" Kemp laughed and the rest of the boys joined him on the laughing while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Is this where were going to set up our tents?" Kristen asked looking around. She didn't see any other cars.

"No we have to walk a little farther, me and my dad used to come here. Camp out go fishing, there's a lake down here too." Chris explained.

Then Josh's car pulled up and a not so happy Alicia got out.

"I would just like to say thank you all for putting me inside a car ALONE with Josh, for four long hours!" Alicia shouted at them.

"It wasn't our fault" Claire said pulling her bags out of Cams car.

"Whatever lets just get this over with." Alicia groaned.

"Alright everyone grab your bags and let's move out." Derrick commanded grabbing his bag and Massie's very large purple suit case, plus one of her medium bags.

"Let's go girls." Massie said picking up the rest her bags.

"Do you need any help Claire?" Cam asked her. Even though she only had 2 bags to carry.

"No I am just fine thank you" Claire responded pushing past him and walked over with Massie.

"Let's go now." Chris said he had his bag plus Dylan's large suit case.

They were all ready well at least most of them. Alicia was still trying to get her very large bigger then Massie's suit case out of the car. She was pulling with all her might which wasn't very forceful.

"Do you need some help Leesh?" Kristen asked holding back her laughter.

Derrick hit Josh on the arm telling me to go help her. But he shook his head.

"Why doesn't Matt go help her?" Josh said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"AHHHH!" Alicia shrieked as she fell on her butt with her suit case almost landing on top of her.

"Leesh! Are you okay?" Josh panicked and ran over to her. Everyone else held in there laughter.

"Yes I am fine."She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her.

Josh got the rest of her bags out of the car and got stuck carrying them.

"Are we ready now?" Massie asked impatiently.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Alicia replied.

"Lets go" Derrick said and led the way.

After 20 minutes of walking and complaining they reached the camp site. It was an empty area shaped like a circle, surrounded by tree's, with dirt flooring. The girls looked at each other in disgust.

"Well home sweet home!" Chris said and dropped his and Dylan's bags.

"Does anyone else come here?" Claire asked.

"Nope not really" Chris answered.

"Alright ladies we brought you a tent. You can set it up." Derrick said then him and the guys started to set up their tent.

"Alright girls lets do this." Massie said looking at the unmade tent and signing.

"Does this thing come with instructions?" Kristen asked looking for them.

"I don't think so" Claire replied helping Kristen look for them.

"Okay who has set up a tent before?" Massie asked. The girls looked at each other but no one said anything.

"Alright then" Massie said and started to put the tent together. The rest of the girls started to help her.

After about 15 minutes the guys were done with there tent, while the girls had a long way to go.

"Do you ladies need any help?" Derrick asked looking at there messed up tent.

"No I think were fine" Massie said without looking up at Derrick. The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes please build this tent so I can sleep." Alicia begged.

"Fine move out of the way" Josh said. The girls backed up and let the guys build the tent.

Once they were finished Derrick looked straight at Massie "And that's how it's done."

"Please we totally could have done that." Massie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you could have." Derrick smiled right at her and to his surprise she smiled right back.

**Review Please!!!!**


	5. Sneaking out

I don't own the Clique.

**The Girls tent…**

The girls were all sitting around in their tent Alicia was painting her nails, Dylan was reading a magazine, Kristen was throwing a ball up in the air, Massie was braiding Claire's hair and Claire was thinking about Cam as Massie braided her hair. The tent was silent all you could hear were the boys laughing in the tent across from them.

"Alright I have to pee." Dylan announced getting up from her sleeping bag.

"Me too." Alicia said as she finished her nails.

"How are you going to pee with wet nails?" Kristen asked.

"I will figure out a way." Alicia shrugged.

"I'm coming too." Massie said finishing Claire's hair.

"Me too!" Claire raised her hand.

"Okay I am coming too, I'm not being left alone here." Kristen said joining them.

"To the bathroom!" Dylan exclaimed and led them out of the tent.

"Where exactly is the bathroom Dyl?" Claire asked.

"Good question."

"Let's ask the guys." Kristen suggested.

The four girls looked at Massie and expected her to go and ask the boys.

"What?" Massie asked. The girls pointed to the boy's tent. "Fine."

"Derrick!" Massie called from the outside of the guy's tent.

"Awe she yelled Derricks name." Alicia whispered. The four girls giggled and Massie glared at them.

"Yes." Derrick said peaking out of the tent.

"Where is the bathroom?" Massie asked.

Derrick smirked then went back into the tent. The girls heard whispers and laughs they gave each other confused glances.

"We will show you." Derrick said getting out of the tent followed by the other guys.

The guys led the girls into the dark woods but stopped them in the middle of the woods.

"What? This doesn't look like a bathroom." Kristen said looking around for a bathroom.

"Pick a tree any tree!" Derrick exclaimed. All the guys cracked up while the girls didn't find it so funny.

"This isn't funny!" Dylan shouted stomping her foot.

"Were being serious." Cam said after they stopped laughing.

"Oh my god! Changed my mind I can wait." Alicia said disgusted.

"For a whole week." Josh smirked.

"Let's go girls!" Massie demanded and headed back to the tent.

Once the girls reached their tent and they heard the guys get back, Massie started to tell them her plan.

"Massie you better have a great plan because I have to pee and I am starving." Dylan complained.

The girls didn't eat any dinner because it was fish from the lake.

"Oh don't worry this plan is great." Massie smiled.

"Tell us before there's a puddle on the floor." Dylan joked.

"Okay so Derrick left the keys to his car in his bag, and his bag is right outside this tent." Massie smirked. The rest of the girls smiled and gestured for her to continue.

"Okay lets sneak out of this place and get some real food and a real toilet." Massie whispered just in case the boys could hear.

The girls giggled and nodded in agreement.

"But isn't that cheating on the bet we made?" Claire asked.

"No Derrick never said we couldn't leave for a little while." Massie said.

"Point!" Alicia said.

The girls giggled and after an hour waiting it was 1:00 in the morning and the girls were ready for there plan.

Massie led the way out of the tent and over to Derricks bag where she carefully got the keys out. The girls ran through the woods and over to Derricks car then zoomed off without the guys even knowing.

"We are good!" Kristen shouted.

"You can say that again, so where are we going?" Claire asked. Massie shrugged and kept driving.

After a half hour of driving Dylan spotted Wendy's.

"Wendy's!" Dylan shouted pointing to the big Wendy's sign. Massie pulled in and parked then all the girls got out.

"Eww! Why Wendy's?" Alicia asked thinking of all the calories.

"Where else are we going to eat nobody is open and plus this is the closest place, it's either this or fresh fish from the lake." Claire said as they walked into Wendy's.

They each got a frosty and fries, then used the bathroom and an hour later they were driving back home.

"Are we going to do this every night?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know maybe but were not eating at Wendy's everyday though."Massie said.

A half hour later the girls were back in the woods and were quietly walking back to their tent. Once they got back Massie slipped the keys back in Derrick's bag then joined the girls back inside the tent. Mission accomplished!

**Review Please! Thanks :) **


	6. Hiking

I don't own the Clique.

"When are they going to wake up?" Kemp asked. The guys have been waiting for the girls for an hour.

"Its only 9:00, they shouldn't sleep that late." Derrick said.

Before Kemp could say anything else Kristen and Claire came out of the tent dressed and ready. Kristen was wearing jean shorts with a dark blue tank top with her hair in a high ponytail. Claire was wearing jean shorts with a pink and white striped tank top and her hair in two braids.

"Where is everyone else?" Josh asked.

"Well Massie is getting dressed and Alicia and Dylan are still trying to sleep. They said there never coming out unless it's to get in the car and leave." Claire explained.

"We will drag them out." Chris smiled.

"No need to." Massie said coming out of the tent dressed in jean shorts and a purple tank top with her hair in a side pony tail.

Dylan and Alicia followed Massie out of the tent wearing jean shorts and tank tops with there hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Finally you are all ready!" Josh exclaimed.

"What are we even supposed to do?" Dylan asked meanly.

"Well we could go fishing, swim in the lake, go on a walk." Derrick suggested. The girls just stood there looking at each other.

"I got an idea!" Josh exclaimed jumping up. "Lets see who can get to the other side of the lake first; we can do it in partners."

"Okay but the partners have to be boy/girl." Derrick said staring at Massie but she didn't notice.

"Why do they have to be boy/girl?" Alicia asked knowing she was going to be stuck with Josh.

"Because I said so." Derrick said to Alicia. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright Cam with Claire, Josh with Alicia, Kemp with Kristen, Dylan with Chris and Block and I." Derrick said then walked over to Massie and threw his arm around her.

"How did I know I was going get stuck with you?" Massie said glaring at Derrick.

"What do you mean stuck with me?" Derrick asked pretending to be hurt.

"If I am going to be with you, I will lead the way." Massie said then started walking everyone else was already gone.

"You don't know where you're going." Derrick said catching up to her.

"Of course I do." Massie said.

They came to a stop where they either had to go right or left.

"Go left." Derrick said walking left.

"No go right." Massie said walking right.

"Massie, come on it's this way." Derrick called after her.

"No! Right is always the right way to go. Get it straight." Massie called back with her hands on her hips.

Derrick didn't say anything so Massie continued walking right.

"This girl is driving me insane." Derrick groaned then ran after her.

**With Cam and Claire…. **

Cam and Claire were walking in silence and it wasn't a cute love silence, it was a very awkward silence. Finally after ten minutes Claire spoke up.

"So how is Olivia?" Claire blurted out. _'OMG, did I really just say that'_

"We broke up a months ago remember I told you that?" Cam said.

Cam and Claire broke up in the end of junior year because Claire caught Cam making out with Olivia. The next day he tried to apologize but she ignored him. The day after that he comes walking in to school hand in hand with Olivia.

"Oh it must have slipped my mind." Claire said softly.

"Claire you haven't returned any of my phone calls, texts, emails and the one night I threw rocks at your window, you threw my soccer ball that _I_ gave you and you hit me right in the face." Cam said looking into Claire's big blue eyes.

"Cam, you can't just shatter my heart and then show up expecting me to come running back to you, it doesn't work that way." Claire said looking at the ground. She knew all she had do was look at him and she would come running back into his arms.

"I am really sorry I don't know what else to say." Cam said.

"Then just stop talking." Claire said then ran off ignoring Cam yelling for her to come back.

She kept running and not stopping until she ran into someone.

"Sorry Claire!" Josh said helping her up.

"It's okay." Claire replied brushing herself off.

"Where's Cam?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know must have lost him." Claire shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Claire!" they heard someone shout.

"SHE IS HERE!" Alicia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Thanks Leesh." Claire fake smiled.

"There you are." Cam said out of breath.

"Thank god you're here Claire, Josh is driving me insane." Alicia said.

"I am driving you crazy! You're the one who hasn't shut up about your oh so precious boyfriend!" Josh exclaimed. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well do you guys where you're going?" Cam asked changing the subject before Josh and Alicia killed each other.

"I have no idea I just followed him." Alicia said pointing at Josh.

"Okay you guys have no idea either." Cam said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Josh asked offended.

"That you don't know where you're going!" Cam shouted at him.

Josh shut up because he really did have no clue where he was going.

"Let's just start walking." Claire said then led the way with Alicia.

**Meanwhile with Dylan and Chris…….**

Dylan and Chris walked for only a half hour before making it to the other side. Dylan had so much fun she forgot she was walking in the woods with the boy who sent her pig pictures in the 7th grade.

"Wow first ones here." Dylan said looking at the lake.

"That's because I am the only one who knows how to get here. Well besides Kemp he came here with me before but knowing him he forgot." Chris laughed.

"Oh." Dylan smiled.

"Dylan I really…." Chris started to say but couldn't get the rest of it out of his mouth.

"You really?" Dylan asked confused.

"I really like your hair." Chris blurted out.

"Oh thank you." Dylan giggled.

"Yeah." Chris said softly.

"See I told you we would make it." Dylan and Chris heard a voice say. They turned around only to find Kemp and Kristen.

"We are alive!" Kristen shouted happily throwing her hands in the air.

"Where is everyone else?" Dylan asked.

"I have no idea but all I know is I made it safe and sound." Kristen said sitting down in the grass.

"They will be awhile." Chris said sitting next to Kristen. Kemp and Dylan joined them.

**Review Please!!!! :) thanks **


	7. Stuck in the rain

I don't own the Clique.

"Derrick I think we passed this tree before." Massie stopped walking and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No we didn't." Derrick said.

"Yes we did because here's my gum." Massie pointed to the piece of gum stuck on the trunk of the tree.

"You're not the only one who chews gum, now come on." Derrick said grabbing her wrist and dragging her along.

**With Cam, Claire, Alicia and Josh**

"I can't walk any farther." Alicia complained for the hundredth time.

"Yes you can we are almost there." Claire encouraged her.

"No I can't, continue without me." Alicia panted sitting down on a tree stump.

"You're coming." Josh said then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Josh put me down!" Alicia shouted at him pouching him in the back.

"I don't think so." Josh laughed.

"I will tell Matt then you will be sorry Joshua Hotz!" Alicia yelled at him giving him one last punch in the back.

"Oh yeah Leesh, I will be sorry." Josh laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Wait listen." Claire shushed them. They heard two people arguing in the distance about going left or right and something about gum.

"Massie and Derrick." Cam whispered to Claire. Claire nodded then yelled for Massie.

"Finally some normal people to socialize with." They heard Massie say getting closer.

"Claire!" Massie yelled when she reached everyone.

"Hello I am here too." Alicia said from Josh's back.

"Oh sorry, hey Alicia." Massie giggled.

They all started walking Cam and Derrick leading the way, Massie and Claire a couple steps behind them and Josh and Alicia behind them.

"AHHHH!" Claire shrieked then hid behind Massie.

Cam turned around "What?!"

"SNAKE!" Massie shrieked and with that Claire and Massie ran through the woods like there lives depended on it.

"Josh don't just stand here run there's a snake!" Alicia panicked hitting him in the back.

"It's only a snake." Josh said moving towards the snake. Cam and Derrick got a closer look at it too.

"I love how you guys stand here while Claire and Massie just ran off into the woods." Josh laughed. Alicia laughed too trying to be included in the conversation.

Cam and Derrick glanced at each other then ran off calling Massie and Claire, Josh followed them shaking his head.

**With Kristen, Kemp, Dylan and Chris.**

"So how's Doug?" Kemp asked Kristen.

"Who?" Kristen asked confused.

"Your boyfriend." Kemp said in a 'duh' voice.

"You mean Dune." Kristen laughed. She was used to people messing up his name so it didn't bother her.

"Yeah him." Kemp laughed with her.

"Fine I guess." Kristen shrugged.

Kemp was silent he didn't know what to say there was two ways he could go. He could tell her his true feelings making things get complicated or hid his feelings by saying cool or ok and keep things simple.

"Cool." Kemp blurted out. _'Way to keep it simple Kemp.'_

"Yeah not really." Kristen said staring at the grass.

Kemp was just about to ask why and actually get somewhere in the conversation but Claire and Massie appeared screaming about a snake.

Kristen got up and ran over to them "What happened where is everyone else?"

'_Well so much for that.' Kemp thought to himself. _

"There was a snake." Massie said out of breathe.

"A huge snake." Claire said showing how big the snake was with her hands.

"Please it wasn't a big snake." Derrick said appearing from behind the tree with Cam right beside him.

"Where's Alicia?" Dylan asked.

"Here!" Alicia yelled still thrown over Josh's shoulder.

"Why is Josh carrying you? Did you get hurt?" Kristen asked.

"No I am perfectly fine." Alicia replied.

"She was walking to slow." Josh said setting Alicia down on her feet again.

"Finally!" Alicia threw her hands up in the air.

"Okay let's walk back now." Chris said leading the way considering he was the only person who really knew where he was going.

"Up you go." Josh said then threw Alicia back over his shoulder and followed Chris.

"Here we go again." Alicia muttered to herself.

"We already walked for over an hour straight please let's get a break." Claire pleaded.

"Fine." Chris said then went back over and joined all of them.

For two whole hours they talked, laughed and the girls completely forgot they were by a dirty lake sitting in the grass, with the same boys that broke their hearts. Well except Kristen, Kemp never had a chance to break her heart.

Everything was going great until it started to pour down rain, the girls screamed putting their hands over their heads to stop the rain.

"Hurry lets go back!" Kristen shouted over the rain.

They all started to run back to their tent well Alicia was sped walking until Josh came to her rescue.

"HELP!" Massie yelled.

Derrick turned around and ran over to help her while everyone else kept running.

"I'm stuck! My shoe is caught in the mud." Massie panicked.

"Take them off." Derrick instructed her.

"But there my new purple flip flops and-"Massie started to say but Derrick interrupted her.

"Take off the shoes!" Derrick screamed getting impatient and not wanting to hear a story about a pair of shoes.

Massie did what he said and stepped out of her shoes then out of the mud puddle "Now what I can't run through the woods without any shoes."

"Get on my back I will carry you the rest of the of the way." Derrick said.

Massie didn't hesitate she jumped on his back and they ran the rest of the way back to the tent in the pouring ran, thank god she put on water proof mascara!

**Review Please! **


	8. I just tripped

I don't own the Clique.

When Derrick finally reached their tents, with Massie still on his back and the rain still pouring down. He felt Massie jump off his back. He turned around to face her.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Massie said. She gave him a small smile then went to walk into the tent, when she felt Derrick grab her arm.

"Massie, I am so sorry. I should have never broke up with you when I found out Skye liked me. It was stupid and I wish I could take it back but I know I can't. All I can ask is that you will forgive me and give me another chance." Derrick said looking in to Massie's amber eyes.

Massie for once in her life was speechless. She had no idea what to say. One side of her said 'he really loves you Massie give him another try' but the other side of her said 'he left you for the evil Skye, he thought she was better than you, just run away Massie'. She took one last look into his pleading brown eyes and forced herself to walk away from him.

Massie walked four steps to her tent, she was only two steps away, when she heard Derrick shout something.

"I know we belong together and you know it to, ever since the 7th grade when we first fell for each other." Derrick shouted over the rain. Massie turned back around.

"I never fell for you Derrick, I just tripped." Massie shouted back at him then turned and went into the tent without another word.

**Sorry for the short chapter and I promise to update either tonight or tomorrow. Review! :)**


	9. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. **

**Okay I'm changing it so it's the summer before they all go off to collage. **

"Massie, finally you made it." Dylan exclaimed as Massie stepped into the tent soak and wet.

"Yeah no thanks to you guys." Massie replied meanly.

"Does anybody have a hair dryer? I forgot mine." Dylan asked pulling at her soaked red hair.

"Oh yeah I have mine." Alicia reached into her small suitcase and pulled out a silver hair dryer.

"Now where are you going to plug it in at Dylan?" Kristen asked smiling as Alicia handed Dylan her hair dryer.

"Oh yeah." Dylan said disappointed then put back the hair dryer in Alicia's small suitcase.

"Well then I guess this suit case is pointless." Alicia zipped her small suitcase.

"Wow." Massie laughed.

The girls got out there fashion magazines since there was really nothing else to do in the middle of the woods while it was raining. They read magazines, laughed, and ate snacks until it was almost dark and the sun was setting. They were shocked that the boys didn't come get them since it stopped raining but they weren't complaining.

**In the boy's tent…….**

"Alright guys do we all know are plans?" Derrick asked. The rest of them nodded in agreement. They spent the whole time in there tent trying to figure out a way to win the girls back.

"Cam you're first." Derrick commanded patting him on the back.

"Cant I go tomorrow." Cam complained.

"Claire is the easiest, she always forgives you no worries." Josh said.

"If you're sure." Cam said getting up.

"We're sure." All the guys, minus Cam said.

"Wish me luck." Cam said walking out of the tent. He walked over to the girl's tent and called for Claire. He heard all the girls stop laughing after he called Claire's name then he heard whispering and after 5 minutes Claire's head popped out of the tent.

"Yeah." Claire said she had her hair in a high ponytail and she didn't have any make up on but she still looked great.

"Can we talk?" Cam asked.

"Hold on." Claire replied then went back into the tent.

Cam heard more whispers and an occasional giggle then after what seemed like forever Claire came out of the tent.

"Sure." Claire said with a small smile.

Cam led Claire down to the lake and sat down on the blanket the guys set up earlier. Claire sat down next to him.

"Claire." Cam began "I know I messed up but I promise it will never happen again. I love you Claire, you're the only one for me. You and I both know we belong together. I love you, always have and always will."

Claire's eyes filled with tears "Your right, it's not going happen again."

"It wont Claire I promise you this time its going to be better." Cam smiled thinking Claire was giving him another chance like she always does.

"No Cam, it's not going to happen again because we're not going to happen again." Claire said tears now pouring out of her big blue eyes it hurt her so much to tell Cam goodbye but she knew she had too. He hurt her too many times and this time she wasn't going to forgive and forget.

"What do you mean?" Cam said still not getting it.

"One minute you say you love me then the next minute you're off with Olivia. You just go back and forth between Olivia and me then you throw Nikki in there some where and it's just a big mess. I'm tired of it and I can't do it anymore." Claire sniffled.

"Claire listen, I don't love them I love you." Cam pleaded.

"I love you too Cam and that is something that will never change but I can't take this rollercoaster anymore, I need off." Claire said looking into his blue and green eye and running her hand through his jet black hair.

"Claire." Cam said feeling his own eyes fill up with tears but he held them back.

Claire tugged at the locket that was around her neck, it was the locket Cam gave her the summer before high school when he first told her he loved her. Claire never took it off even when they were broken up or fighting, inside of it was a picture of them both smiling happily.

Claire unhooked the locket from around her neck, fresh tears forming in her eyes as she grabbed Cam's hand. She set the locket in the palm of his hand and gently closed his hand. "Goodbye Cam."

Cam watched Claire disappear into the woods, he felt a tear roll down his cheek as he clutched the locket in his hand. "Goodbye Claire."

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. There gone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. **

"Claire what happened?" Massie exclaimed as a tear faced Claire walked into the tent.

"It's over……it's really over." Claire sobbed. Her neck felt so bare without that locket. She kept telling herself that saying goodbye was the right thing to do.

"It's okay you don't need him Claire." Massie tried to comfort her best friend. As she watched Claire cry she thought to herself is it really over for her and Derrick?

**The boys tent….**

"Dude you have been gone a long time what happened?" Kemp asked as Cam entered the tent with the locket still in his hand.

"We didn't get back together you guys were wrong." Cam said loudly. He opened up his hand and stared at the locket in his hand.

"Is that Claire's locket?" Josh asked. Cam nodded his head then shoved the locket in his bag.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cam said falling back on his pillow. Everyone followed Cam's lead and fell back onto there pillow. Even though it was only 8:00 ,all the boys went to bed each thinking about a different Pretty Committee member.

About three and a half hours later Cam and Derrick were the only ones awake. Derrick tossed and turned thinking if Claire didn't forgive Cam, he didn't have a chance with Massie.

"You okay." Cam whispered.

"What if Massie doesn't forgive me?" Derrick whispered back.

"Should I get over Claire or keep trying?" Cam whispered ignoring Derrick's question.

"I should go talk to her." Derrick answered himself.

"Claire will never talk to me again."

"She will come around Cam just give her a little more time."

"Go talk to Massie." Cam muttered putting his face in the pillow.

"Wish me luck." Derrick got up carefully stepping over snoring Chris and walked over to the girl's tent. He figured they should still be awake right now it was only 11:45 and if it wasn't for Cam, the guys would still be awake right now.

"Block it's me Derrick." Derrick whisper shouted.

No answer not even whispering or laughing.

"Derrick Harrington." He tried again a little louder than before. Still not a sound.

"Massie." Derrick called. He saw that the tent was open so he let himself in. When he walked in he saw the girls were gone but there stuff was still here. He quickly ran to his tent to wake the guys up.

"What do you mean there gone?" Josh asked still half asleep.

"I mean there gone all five of them." Derrick shouted.

"Alright let's go look for them." Cam said getting up the rest of the guys followed. After about ten minutes of waiting to see if they would show up the guys split up; Josh and Chris going towards the lake and Cam, Kemp and Derrick going towards the cars.

"Massie!" Derrick shouted for about the hundredth time as they walked through the woods.

"Dude you can stop calling her name it's not like she's gonna answer even if she does hear you." Kemp said. Cam snickered.

"Shut up." Derrick glared at him.

"Where could they have gone it's not like they love the woods." Cam said looking around for Claire's golden blonde hair.

"Maybe there was a spider in there tent." Derrick joked.

"I actually think that could be it." Kemp laughed.

"Yeah think about it they find a spider, get scared then run off and get lost in the woods. Makes sense." Derrick agreed.

When they approached the area where there cars were parked they saw every car was there except Derricks.

"Where's my car?!" Derrick exclaimed.

"Do you think someone stole it?" Kemp asked clueless.

"Yeah Massie Block."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you like it. Promise next chapter will be longer. I might update this week. Review thanks :) **


	11. We dont need them

**I don't own the Clique. **

The girls were on there way home from Wendy's blasting the music on Derrick's car radio they still had another half hour to an hour of driving left to do. Considering they had to stop and get gas so the boys wouldn't know they took the car.

"I _need _to go shopping." Alicia whined placing her hand on the cold window like she was trapped.

"Calm down its only like what five more days." Kristen said from the front seat.

"Five more days." Alicia pretended to cry on Claire's shoulder.

"At the gas station I bought us tons of food." Dylan said lifting up her purse that was full of sugary, fattening snacks.

"Now were eating foods from a gas station! What is happening to us?" Alicia fake cried as Claire patting her on the back holding back her laughter.

Massie was unusually quiet she kept her focus on the road not laughing along with the girls. She kept thinking how things are going to change this summer there not just going back to school, there moving away to different collages.

"Massie are you okay?" Kristen asked as the girls stopped laughing and noticed Massie wasn't laughing with them.

"This is our last summer together." Massie blurted out but wished she hadn't. All four of the girl's smiles quickly faded and looked around at each other.

"When the summer ends we say goodbye to us and the boys." Massie continued.

"The boys." Dylan repeated.

"I said goodbye to Cam forever." Claire said slouching down in her seat.

"You don't need him he's a jerk." Kristen said turning around to face Claire.

"But he's my jerk." Claire said hugging her knees to her chest.

"Not anymore." Dylan said opening a Hershey bar. She gave Claire half to heal the pain.

"She's right Claire, he's not yours anymore and when you go off to collage you will meet someone ten times better." Alicia added.

"Your right." Claire sat up straight. "I don't need him anymore."

"You know Claire; none of us need them anymore." Massie said smiling. The rest of the girls nodded.

**Okay that was a very short chapter but the next one will be much longer. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks :) **


	12. Let's be friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. **

As Massie pulled Derrick's car into the dirt parking lot, she noticed five tall familiar figures standing against the side of Josh's car. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves of her plan failing and being caught. The lies began forming in her head, but she could not find a believable one.

"Guys," Massie said, calling their attention. "I think were busted."

The girls stopped giggling at Dylan's jokes when they saw the five boys leaning against Josh's car.

"Crap," Dylan whined, letting her head fall back against the leather seat headrest.

"So much for tomorrow's mall trip, now it's back to the camp." Alicia sighed and stared at Josh through the car window. She watched him nod his head at something Derrick said then run his fingers through his thick, black hair.

Massie parked her car next to Josh's then took the keys out of the ignition. The car shut off and everyone was silent, none of them could even hear the boys talking. It was pure silence.

A few seconds later, Derrick walked straight over to the front door of his car and opened the driver's seat. Massie was sitting there with a guilty smile spread across her face.

"Come with me." Derrick said he was bent over enough to be face to face with Massie. Without any hesitation, she took his hand and they disappeared into the woods. She felt like a little girl being punished by her father, even though Derrick was certainly nothing like her father.

As soon as they entered the woods, Derrick demanded to know the full story. Massie told him the entire story, leaving out the fact that this is not there first time they snuck out and stole his car.

"Why would you think it would be ok to practically _steal_ my car?" He practically shouted at her. Some people are overly obsessed with their car and Derrick was one of them. "Plus, going out of town to use a bathroom and get some food. That wasn't part of the bet we made."

"In your big book of rules," She said using finger quotes which Derrick rolled his eyes at. "It never says we cannot leave and then come back."

"You knew that was what I meant." Derrick said.

"How was I supposed to know if you didn't tell me?" Massie asked, raising her eyebrows. She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to respond.

"Okay, I will say the rule now. No one can leave the camp before the trip has ended." Derrick stated. "Sound fair?"

"You have a deal." Massie said, holding out her hand for him to shake. The shook hands for longer than necessary but Massie pulled her hand away. "Let's go back."

"Wait Massie," Derrick grabbed her arm before she could start walking back.

"Derrick, don't even try." Massie said, already knowing what he was going to do. She was not in the mood for his speech about how they belong together. She has heard it before, read it in emails, and listened to it from her voicemail. The boy would never give up.

"I was just going to ask if we could be friends." Derrick said, letting go of her arm. He shoved his hands inside his pockets and looked at Massie.

"Yeah, I mean I guess we could try to be friends." Massie said and she tried to hide the shock in her voice. Derrick was finally giving up; he was not going to bug her about getting back together anymore. This is what she wanted so why wasn't she happy.

**Author's note- I am so sorry I have not been updated a lot. I am updating one of my stories once a week. I promise a new chapter of this story will be up by next week, at the latest. **Review**! :) **


End file.
